


Are you real?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Cas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Djinni & Genies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, Post-Season/Series 12, Smut, or maybe consensual, season 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean wakes up and the last thing he remembers is going on a normal hunt with Sam. Jack is still MIA and Cas has been gone for a little while... but, wait, who's in bed with him?





	Are you real?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the angst fest! Small note for noncon in that (Spoilers!) Dean and Cas are married in one au and Cas wakes Dean up with a little good morning blowjob :)

Dean squints blearily into the darkness, head pounding. Ugh, how much did he drink last night? Is it still night? Why is it so dark?

Carefully, Dean sits up, and almost jumps when he sees... a lump in bed beside him. "Sam?" Dean whispers. The lump doesn't answer, but the short black hair looks more like Cas' than Sam's. But that would be ridiculous. Why would Dean seek out a one night stand with someone that looks like Cas? 

Groaning internally, Dean searches the room for his clothes. He finds his jeans and flannel on the floor, but his boxers and t-shirt are mysteriously missing.

"Looking for these?"

Two things happen simultaneously. Dean turns around, flannel hiding his dignity, and damn near jumps out of his skin when  _Castiel, angel of the lord,_ sits up in bed and holds his underwear on his pinky. And by underwear, he means silky pink panties.

"Baby, come back to bed. We don't need to go to the barbeque for a couple more hours." Cas motions for Dean to come closer, but Dean panics, grabbing his jeans and running out into the hall.

From the hallway he can tell he isn't in the bunker or some hotel. In fact, following the hallway while hastily pulling on his jeans leads him straight into a kitchen and open living space. It looks... domestic. Dean doesn't stop to think he wouldn't mind living in a place like this when he spots keys on the counter and runs into the garage.

Thank god, something is right in this messed up world. Baby sits, not gathering dust but gleaming in all her glory, ready to be driven. "Hey baby, miss me?" Dean slides into the driver's seat just as the garage door opens again to a confused looking Cas.

"Dean, where are you going? Do you even have your phone?" Cas tries to walk toward the car, but Dean quickly finds his phone in his pocket, pulling it out. "Forgot something for the... uh, barbeque! I'll be back in a jiffy!" With that, Dean opens the garage car door and whips out into the road.

Dean drives for five minutes down unfamiliar roads before he realizes he has no idea where he's going. He pulls over and checks his phone and - aha! A text from Sam. Now to check for his - yes! An address, which his gps says is only a half mile away. It also says he's a long way from home, in a tiny Vermont town. What the hell?

When he arrives at the modest home with a minivan parked out front, he practically runs to the front door, ringing the doorbell over and over. Finally, the door opens, not to Sam or Jess, but to a small girl that only goes up to his knee. 

"Daddy, Dean's early!" She shouts, not bothering to look back into the house. After a moment, Sam comes and scoops the girl into his arms. "Hey, Dean, did you need something? Jess and I are just cooking up some food for the big party." Sam blows a raspberry into the girl's neck, and she giggles adorably. "Is the birthday girl ready for her party?"

"Daddy, I'm 6, I'm not a baby anymore!" The girl protests, but Sam just laughs and puts her down. She runs back into the house, and Sam looks back at Dean, who's just standing there dumbly. 

"Dean, you alright?"

"I, uh, can you tell me what year it is?" Dean glances around, suddenly paranoid.

"It's 2018, Dean. It's been 2018 for 6 months. I know you're bad around new years, but this is ridiculous, man." Sam smiles warmly, but Dean can tell he wants to get back inside.

"Just, one thing. Why was Cas in my bed this morning?"

Sam gives Dean a quizzical look. "Because he's your  _husband?_ "' 

Dean just stares.

"Dean, did you hit your head or something? Jess, come here!" Dean protests, but Sam just drags Jess over. Dean can't stop staring. She's beautiful.

She pats all around his head, looking for lumps or something. "Nothing. Maybe he's just drunk?"

"No, last time he was drunk he at least knew Cas is his husband. Remember, he cried because he couldn't marry Cas again?"

"And Cas just promised they could get divorced and then married again!"

Jess and Sam laugh and start moving back inside, but Dean is baffled. What was happening?

"Dean, just go home, fix whatever fight you had with Cas, and come back later. I promise we'll have the pies done by then." Sam all but slams the door in Dean's face.

_Okay, this is officially weird._

As Dean drives "home", with the assistance of his phone, he recounts what could be up. Gabriel could be back and up to old tricks. But usually he'd make himself known by now. Or make himself married to Sam, not Jess. Dean always thought Gabriel had a crush on Sam.

It could be another angel, though there really aren't that many left. Zachariah and Naomi and Raphael were the biggest dicks, but they're all dead, so that's out.

Maybe he's in an alternate dimension, like the one where... where Crowley died and his mom is currently stuck with the devil. Fuck.

Dean arrives back at the house, out of explanations besides a psychotic break or something. Cas comes into the garage to meet him, pulling him into the house by the hand.

"You had me worried, baby. Don't go running off like that again."

Dean panics when Cas presses his lips to Dean's, but Cas simply pecks Dean's lips and walks away. "Well, aren't you coming? If we're not going back to bed, we might as well get ready. 

Getting ready entailed getting dressed and brushing his teeth and combing his hair, all beside Cas. Luckily he didn't have to shower with him, or at least, that's what Dean tells himself. He totally doesn't want to shower next to Cas.

In the kitchen, Cas makes Dean breakfast and coffee, which Dean chugs down. When he looks up from his mug, Cas is giving him a peculiar look. "Wha?"

"Nothing, just that I love you."

Cas doesn't notice Dean spitting coffee because he's too busy making Dean waffles and pouring homemade orange juice and finding the crossword in the paper and - "How did I get so lucky?"

Dean means it, but Cas just smiles softly. "No, really. What did I do to make you like me?"

"Well, I guess I just lowered my expectations."

Suddenly it all flits into place. Why this world is so strange yet so familiar. Sam with Jess. Waking in a strange house with someone in his bed. Everyone thinking he's drunk.

A djinn, just like the one that trapped him over a decade ago.


End file.
